Marvel: 2011-11-17 - Acts of Vengeance: You Won't Like Her When She's Angry
The sun is touching the skyscrapers, about to dip below them, as She-Hulk strolls casually across the park, occasionally sipping from a styrofoam cup. What it holds can't be determined from outside - it's a plain cup with a lid, probably from one of the nearby street vendors. The ground shakes. The ground quakes. It's no Earthquake though, but there's the sound of heavy stomping. The sound of the Earth smashing as the vendors fall down over on thier feet, and what sounds like a freight locomotive running towards her! "TIME TO MEET FOOT, HULK!" It's the UNSTOPPABLE JUGGERNAUT! "Oh, for crying out loud. I hadn't even finished my cocoa!" she exclaims, tossing the cup to one side. It does, indeed, spill to a degree that indicates it was, if not full, at least very close to full. Uh oh. The Juggernaut charges over towards She-Hulk, vendors scattering over in his wake as he went towards her, helmet down and blazed a path towards the green female! She-Hulk knows one thing. You can't *stop* the Juggernaut. Therefore? The best thing to do is not be there when he arrives. She's waiting until the very last moment to sidestep him, though. All she needs is a red cape. Juggernaut charges on past She-Hulk, her flipping away from him by mere meters as he goes charging past, stumbling over then as he tries to stop his momentum, ending up going over his own two feet! "Did you get out of bed the wrong side this morning?" Jen inquires. He's a villain, but he doesn't often attack unprovoked. Maybe her cousin pissed him off? Juggernaut gets up, one of the few entities that's nearly as bulky as her cousin. "Oh, I got good reason to. And.." Grinning then, Jennifer perhpas being aware of sudden movement behind her..!! "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" Slipping out of the shadows steps Black Tom Cassidy! Black Tom swinging his shillelagh with a theatrical air as he gestures, a pair of long tree branches swinging out to try and grasp Jennifer over by the wrists! "If this..." The branches grab her, but rally, tree branches? That's going to hold a Hulk for more than a second. "...is courtship, you have a funny way of showing your love, Cain!" Joy. She could use backup, but she daren't stop defending herself long enough with BOTH of them here. As Jennifer is distracted over for the moment by tearing her way out of the branches, that's what Cain is going for! Trying to charge towards her to land, if he can, a meaty PUNCH over on her midsection, "Oh, you know me, I'm all about mace to face time!" Black Tom taking back several steps, giving a bow and a flourish with his shillelagh again as he blew on the tip of it, a gust of leaves freshly fallen blasting towards her face as the ground seemed to 'toss' them! She-Hulk takes that, doubling over for a moment before retaliating with a strike towards his jaw. Of course, the leaves in her face MIGHT make her miss. Or they might not. She's pretty good at this, after all. You manage to hit the Juggernaut in a right cross to the jaw, and he lets out a loud, "HAW! That the best you got?" Your strike doesn't seem to do much as he tries to then head butt you. Of course, the close proximity of the two would otherwise mean his backup couldn't attack.. But, thanks to Juggernaut's own super strength and force field, Tom doesn't have to worry about friendly fire with a flourish as he swung his hand again, sending dozens of darts of bark shooting out over at Jennifer, probably no more than an annoyance still! Okay. He can't be stopped...Jen tries to not just step to the side, but grab as she does so...if you're fighting a guy with lots of momentum, it's time for some nice, neat *wrestling* moves. Black Tom isn't being entirely ignored but really. Bark darts? Somehow, the She-Hulk's impromptu maneuver works over as she manages to sidestep Juggernaut and goes to FLIP him hard and over into a nice grapple! Black Tom looks annoyed over and goes to try and send another series of bark darts over at her as hte ground grew slippery from all of the torn up grass and concrete, the concrete of the park path making a duststorm whirl up as the combatants grappled! She-Hulk is, right now, trying to keep Juggernaut down, the two sliding across the grass and into a completely innocent tree that did nothing to either of them. She's trying to get him into a solid pin, one arm behind his back, but, of course, he's pretty strong too. He's much stronger than she! The Juggernaut trying to swign his arm around, probably able to do so as Tom yelled out< "Ye buffoon, yer wreckin' the park!" Even as he tried to direct one of the large trees to try and smash itself o top of Jennifer with a tumble to try and hammer her head with the heavy club of wood! "He started it!" Jen points out, even as she gets pretty much thrown off by Jugs. Unfortunately for Tom, that means the tree misses her...albeit not by very much. "And you guys are ruining my little old hairdo!" The Juggernaut, at this point, charges in over towards She-Hulk again, his head down as the tree trunk shatters over on his head to no effect! Black Tom twists his hands up, a trio of the bushes that populate the park springing up like some sort of animated golems, weedwhacking thier way towards the Sensational She-Hulk in a flurry of thorns and vines! She-Hulk can't help but laugh. "Jugs, what say we ditch your friend there and do something more..." She tries to sidestep him again. "...well, more involving good beer?" Whatever is with him, she's still going to TRY and talk him down. The Juggernaut is a bit more aware of your mobility now, and as you go to spin around he moves to try and slam on one bootheel to serve as an anchor and then trying to slam his massive fist into her as he spun! "Oh, trust me, I'll be serving it over yer broken bones!" "Oh, come on. Whatever's going on, this is a little ruthless for you." She goes FLYING as his fist slams into her, kncoking over another completely innocent tree, but picking herself up immediately. He grins, and stalks towards you again, "Oh, I am waht they pay me for. And the pay for this is -awful- nice. they wanted one Avenger, they're gettin' her on a platter!" As you slammed into the tree and it collapsed, it tried to envelop you over in restraints of vine and bark to try and slow you down as Cain went to pick up a BIG ROCK to toss! "Oh, is that it?" Okay. Now she really has to get away. Snag is, she'd rather beat on Cain sme more. As the tree tries to grab her, she jumps UP. It'll take her a scarily long time to come back DOWN. And it'll do nasty things to the ground, too. She-Hulk is able to jump away from Black Tom, and at this point the Juggernaut goes to take up the big rock, and he tosses it at her like a missile! Fortunately, he lacks hte unnering accuracy that your cousind oes, and is going over by eyesight as you arc through the air! Chat Laura is doing some light RP with Rogue and Asia at the Institute, if any wanna join. It misses, as she descends, goes flying out into the Atlantic, where it knocks an unfortunate shark unconscious. As sharks have to swim to be able to make oxygen...RIP unfortunate shark. That also did nothing to anyone. She lands in a crouch, sending rippes through the earth. As Jen lands, all sprawled out on the ground and leaves a SMASH print behind, the Juggernaut grunts, and goes to then pick up the first thing to toss at her again as she lands.. Which is a hot dog cart. He throws it over at her! Black Tom is several hundred meters away from her landing, and thus she's out of range of his powers. Ewww. She doesn't quite dodge, and now she's covered in ketchup and mustard. "There went my outfit. Juggernaut, I swear, I'll make you realize this isn't worth whatever you're being paid!" She still seems almost more amused than angry. Juggernaut snorts, "Oh, there's never nothin' wrong with mixin' business and pleasure!" Black Tom has managed to make himself a chariot of bushes as they wheel towards She-Hulk, but it will take him several minutes to get to their current location as Juggernaut goes to charge in at Jen again, trying to get to grappling with her! "Is that why you're trying to cop a feel?" She-Hulk accuses, twisting away. Okay. She should, maybe, just leave, but this is too much fun. Yeah, that's her weakness. She loves a good fight with an opponent that's actually a challenge. For the moment, as Jennifer ducks under the swing from Juggernaut, he manages to grab a thread of some of her ketchup, mustard, and chill smeared business suit, part of which comes off with his hard yank, right as he tries to slam his elbow into her gut, "Oh, I'd rather grab a lot more'n a feel!" "I'm sure you would." Much to the disappointment of anyone around, she's wearing her costume underneath rather than frilly lingerie. These days, she often does. Then, oof. Okay. She swings back a POWERFUL haymaker right at Juggernaut. This is starting to stop being fun. The haymaker hits Juggernaut, and sends him reeling back a couple of steps, "That the best you got broad? I heard you were An A-lister. YOu hit like a girl!" Trying to stomp his foot over into her in a kick! "Why, yes I do!" She dodges the kick and retaliates with one of her own. Even in a Hulk, legs are stronger than arms. She's GOING to send him flying. She's determined. You send him flying and spinning as he LANDS on the ground with a giant oomph! And gets back up again, hissing, "I dunno, I think I'm going to make you pay for MORE than just that outfit. Cuz nothing stops me, least of all some stupid short girl!" Him going to try and charge towards her again! She-Hulk narrows her eyes. "Short? SHORT? Did you JUST CALL ME SHORT?" They probably heard her in Los Angeles. And then she's bull rushing Jugs, bent on picking him up and throwing him in the most embarrassing place she can think of: The nearest body of water. In total fairness, the Juggernaut has about three feet over on you as far as height goes. What he did -not- expect was for you to charge in at him as you send him SPIRALING over to SPLOOSH in one of the ponds in the Park as it snakes up with a SPLORSH! Right in time for Black Tom to arrive, panting, and.. Uh-Oh. Poor Black Tom. Jen smiles sweetly...and then steps forward and aims a literal finger flick at Tom's jaw. He's not worth wasting a punch on! It's Lights Out for Tom! He goes to the ground, his eyes rolling up into the back of his skull. A few moments later, Cain storms his way out of the pool, to find you standing over Tom, him clearly unconscious. Jen grins. Just grins. She doesn't even say anything, hands on hips. What does Jugs do now? It's the She-Hulk wearing a combination of lingerie and her combat uniform. Just stare. Then noticing his friend. Juggernaut stomps towards Jennifer again in a charge, but in more of a professional football play -like a charging lineman, he wants to shove her out of the way so he can grab Tom, toss Tom up over his shoulder, and then run away. Run Cain Run! She-Hulk is, for now, going to let him go. She's more interested in who hired him to go after Avengers. Oh, and warning the rest of the team before something like this happens to them. Before they get stomped onb y a giant tin can. For now, Black Tom and Juggernaut are racing off again! Don't forget to write! Article: DG: 2011-11-17 - Central Park Slugfest